


We Three

by clio_jlh



Series: EWFS 'verse [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Challenge Response, Established Relationship, Family, Gay Male Character, Light-Hearted, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-29
Updated: 2003-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus presumed he'd be the teacher but in the end he was the student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Three

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the SBRL FQF, where my challenge was _Harry comes to stay with Sirius and Remus over the summer_ (the challenge was pre-OotP canon). So I decided to add a bit of color to the EWFS universe. Takes place immediately before Chapter 1 of Eight Ways from Sunday, therefore the summer after Harry's 5th year, during which Sirius had been cleared. Other than that, all you need to know is contained herein.  
> Many thanks to Miss Cora for plot help, Ali Wildgoose for early encouragement, and Cassandra Claire for the beta. For Moony, who thought it should have some smut.

As the front door of the old farmhouse creaked open, the owner perked up his ears. Only three people could get through the wards without sounding an alarm, and two of them weren't expected for another hour.

"Well Harry," said a familiar voice in the foyer, "welcome to your new home."

Remus walked quickly from the spare bedroom he was readying and trotted down the stairs. "You made good time from London," he said. "I didn't expect you so soon." He walked over to where Harry stood, meaning to shake his hand, but thought better of it and drew the boy into what he hoped was a warm, friendly hug.

"We managed to catch an earlier train from King's Cross," Sirius replied, stepping around Harry to move further into the room. Remus could sense Sirius wanting to come closer, but it was awkward. He realized they hadn't discussed this at all, how much affection to show in front of Harry. There was a silence.

"If I weren't here," Harry said at last, "would you have kissed him hello?"

Remus was startled. "Well, that's quite a—"

"Er, do you think we—" Sirius said at the same time.

The men stopped, coughed nervously, and looked at each other for a moment. Remus nodded at Sirius to speak. He was the actual godfather, after all.

"Likely," Sirius replied.

"Then you should have done in front of me, just like anyone's parents."

Remus looked from Harry to Sirius, surprised. Then Sirius leaned over and gave him a quick, openmouthed kiss, a workaday type kiss that more than anything else that had happened over the past year made Remus feel, suddenly, that they were truly a couple.

Harry nodded, seemingly satisfied. "Right, where's my room then?"

* * *

 

"Arthur's change went through," Sirius announced over the top of the Daily Prophet the next morning.

"So I can use my wand, and no one will care?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Yes," Remus replied, "but that also means we have work to do."

Harry nodded. The ban on wand use by minors outside of school had been lifted so that parents could drill their children on defense and dueling techniques, not so he could toast bread without using an oven.

"We will start today, straight after breakfast," Sirius said.

And so it was that Harry found himself in the back pasture staring down Sirius, with Remus standing nearby. They began by quickly running through elementary basic spells that Remus had pulled from his own lesson plans of two years ago. He had asked Sirius to be the one to actually drill Harry, presumably so he could remain the observer, but in reality to give Sirius a chance to review as he was of course rather rusty himself. It took only a few days of steady practice to run through everything Harry had officially learned as well as the few spells that were new to him and those that he had learned on his own with Ron and Hermione.

Then they began the much harder work of learning new spells taken from Remus' 6th year lesson plans. On the second day it was going much as Remus had expected when suddenly Sirius deflected Harry's offense with a spell completely unexpected, that Remus hadn't even seen since the old days. It sent Harry backwards onto his tailbone as the energy of his own spell was directed back against him.

"Cor! How did you do _that_?" Harry asked eagerly from the ground.

Sirius grinned, opening his mouth to reply, but Remus was faster.

"What the _bloody HELL_ was that?" he asked, incredulous.

The smile vanished. "You know _exactly_ what that was. Didn't think I still had it in me, frankly. Suppose it's like riding a bike, really . . . ."

"Riding a bike, my arse!" Remus replied. He turned his head to see Harry, now standing and staring at them, then looked at Sirius. "Inside the house!" he barked, turning to walk up the hill.

"But--"

"NOW, Sirius!" he shouted over his shoulder. He sprinted up the hill, muttering to himself, "HOW could he be so irresponsible? What was he thinking, using that spell?" When he reached the house he flung open the door so hard that it slammed against the wall of the entry way.

Sirius was only steps behind him. "What was _THAT_?"

"Not in front of the boy," Remus replied.

"Okay," Sirius said, "what did I do now?"

"_Speculum Contego_, Sirius? What on earth made you think he was ready for that?"

"I wanted to see how he would react." At Remus' scowl, he continued, "This is so artificial, Remus. The Death Eaters are not going to make sure that they only attack Harry with spells appropriate for a sixth year."

"All the more important that we drill, so he won't have to think later!"

"We need to surprise him, test his instincts, his reactions!"

"Then you should have told me what you were planning!"

"Oh, the way that you told me about _your_ plans?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

Remus winced in spite of himself. "I didn't think--"

"No, you _didn't_ think. You lay everything out but you never think to tell the people involved."

"I didn't want you to have to concern yourself with it."

"You mean you didn't trust me with it. And don't think I didn't notice you drilling me just as much as Harry."

"I just want you do be ready--"

"Which I appreciate, but you should have told me. You always have been the biggest planner, Moony," Sirius said, exasperated.

Remus looked away from Sirius, out the window. "I don't like surprises. They're never positive."

"I was," Sirius said softly.

Remus turned back. "You _are_."

They looked at each other for a long, quiet moment. At last Sirius said, calmly, "I'm not a child, Remus. I don't even act like one as often as I used to. You don't have to take care of me like that anymore."

"I love you. I want to take care of you. And Harry."

"Can't we take care of each other? We have to do this together."

"Yes. I'm sorry. We two have to--"

"No."

"No?"

"No. We three. He's nearly sixteen, he's not a boy."

Remus nodded. "So let's plan again. We three."

Sirius stepped toward him. "All right?"

Remus pulled him into his arms. "Nearly."

Sirius leaned forward and kissed him. "All right now?"  
"Yes. But we're not including Harry in that bit."

Sirius laughed. "No, he'll have to find his own playmates."

"Just making sure," Remus murmured. The men embraced, then stepped apart. "Okay Harry, you can come in now."

The door opened slowly, and a dark head peeked around the corner.

* * *

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon and all of dinner making a new plan for the rest of the week, then talked about the remainder of the summer, when Ron and Hermione would be staying and practicing as well. It was nearly midnight when they finally stumbled up the stairs and into their bedrooms.

Sirius closed the door and began undressing for bed. "That went well, I think," he said.

"I'm glad we did it," replied Remus as he unfastened his robe and hung it up in the wardrobe. He sighed to see Sirius leave his robe in a pile on the floor and walked over to pick it up. But as he bent his knees and reached out to the discarded clothing, he felt Sirius' strong grip on his wrist.

"You know," Sirius said calmly, his lips very close to Remus' ear, "you shouldn't have to take care of everything."

Remus turned to look at Sirius, who was standing over him, bent at the waist. "I know, it's just—"

"In fact," Sirius went on, releasing Remus to scoop up the robe and hang it over the back of a chair, "I think you should let me take care of you tonight."

Remus stood. "Oh?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

Sirius turned back to him, his hands crossed over his bare chest. "I know how to make you happy," he replied.

Remus stepped closer. "Prove it," he said, his eyes narrowed.

Sirius put his hands on Remus' shoulders and pulled him near. He began with a soft, loving kiss, but as his hands slid down Remus' bare back, pressing their torsos together, he deepened the kiss, so that by the time his fingers were grasping cotton-covered buttocks the soft kiss had become an act of possession. Remus felt Sirius pressing their pelvises together and felt suddenly weak. He leaned back in the embrace, Sirius' large strong hand moving up to the small of his back to support him.

Sirius finally released his lips and began sucking on an earlobe, his breath hot against Remus' hair. "Bed, Sirius," he gasped.

He could feel Sirius grinning against his neck. "Need to sit down?" Sirius asked, teasingly.

"I think it would be best--oh!" he replied, his voice hitching as Sirius pressed their pelvises together again. Then he pulled away completely, and Remus opened his eyes to see him standing at the foot of the bed, his hand outstretched as if inviting him to dance. Remus took it and Sirius pulled him in, then pivoted, depositing him on the bed. Remus slid back, leaning against his hands, and watched as Sirius stepped out of his boxer shorts, kicking them up into his hand and placing them atop his robe on the chair. Sirius then joined him on the bed, setting down atop him, their legs entwined, and kissed him again. "Better?" Sirius asked.

"Never better," Remus replied, his hands sliding into Sirius dark hair and pulling him down for another kiss. They lay there for some time, snogging like a couple of teenagers, vaguely rubbing against each other. Then Sirius began to slide slowly down Remus' body, running his fingers through the soft brown hair of Remus' chest, pressing into the strong muscle beneath. His mouth followed, kissing down the breastbone, licking at the flat nipples. He nuzzled Remus' stomach, sticking his tongue into the navel, then slid his boxer shorts down, lifting to slide them off and onto the floor. He looked up at Remus and licked his lips.

Remus watched, rapt, as Sirius licked at his erect cock. His hands stroked Remus' thighs softly, and his head moved from side to side as he licked and kissed along the sides and top of his penis, taking his time. Then, slowly, he pulled Remus into his mouth, and it was soft and wet and warm and all things good, and Remus sighed, laying back on the bed. Sirius grabbed one of his hands, squeezing lightly, and Remus relaxed into the pillows and closed his eyes.

The room smelled of sweat, of sex, of the breeze coming in the open window, of the wildflowers Sirius had picked the day before that sat in a small pot of water by the bed. Remus breathed it all in, listening to the crickets outside in the tall grass, the cheeping frogs in the pond through the wood, and the little suckling sounds Sirius was making, and he hummed a little bit to himself. Sirius' hand was strong and comforting and Remus rubbed slow circles against the back of it with his thumb. The sheets and pillowcase were cool and soft under his back and Sirius' hair tickled his thighs. It was slow and lazy which seemed perfectly right for the warm summer night.

Then Sirius used his tongue in that place just under the head and Remus moaned. He was getting more serious, Remus could tell, his head moving quickly, his mouth sliding to and fro, his free hand rolling Remus' testicles gently. Remus moaned again, deeper, and lifted up from the bed a bit. Sirius moved even faster, as though Remus were fucking his mouth, and before long Remus was shouting, his hand buried in Sirius' hair, and then he came, his whole body tensing as he shouted Sirius' name and then collapsed back down onto the bed, panting.

He could feel Sirius sliding up to nuzzle his neck, and he licked his lips before opening his mouth for the kiss salty with his own come—the kiss he usually gave to Sirius, but now it was his turn. He reached up to slide his hands into Sirius' silky black hair, but after a moment Sirius twisted out of the embrace. Remus finally opened his eyes to see Sirius fishing the familiar jar out of the side table.

"I wonder if we'll have to teach Harry to make this," Sirius said as he slid closer to Remus.

"I believe that Harry is taking after his father in that matter," Remus replied, taking a pillow and placing it under his lower back. "Also, I believe that nowadays they prefer the charm to the potion."

Sirius made a face. "The charm is convenient but also cold and impersonal. The potion is much preferred by the discerning wizard. Especially," he said, smelling the cream, "when it is made by the one you love, because then it smells like sex with them." He smiled. "Right, get those legs parted."

Remus did as he was told and Sirius knelt between them. He leaned his head down, pushing Remus' thighs even further apart, and kissed the puckered opening. Remus gasped; the raw intimacy of the act always made him shiver. He felt wide open, literally and figuratively, offered up to his lover on a pillow as if he were a prized possession, and maybe, in some ways, he was. Sirius was using his tongue now, sliding it in and out and around, and after a bit of this Remus relaxed again.

Sirius sat up and scooped some cream from the small jar, rubbing it in his fingers to warm it. Then he made sure Remus was looking him in the eye before sliding one slick finger inside him. Remus gasped and started to close his eyes and lean his head back but Sirius said, "No, Remus, look at me." So Remus swallowed, then opened his eyes. It was almost too much to look at Sirius, handsome as hell and hard as a rock, smiling lustily down at him while his fingers invaded his body, twisting slightly to hit his prostate. Remus' felt like liquid, like he had no bones whatsoever, as he undulated in response. And when had one finger become three, exactly? How did he do this?

"Ready?" Sirius asked, still smiling.

Remus nodded, unable to speak. He watched as Sirius rubbed some of the cream all over his hard cock, until it shone in the lamplight, then set the jar down and pulled his legs far apart again. He wasn't smiling anymore, instead furrowing his brow in concentration as he pushed into Remus, slowly, and Remus breathed slowly, getting used to the pressure and that little bit of pain and the way that all his senses got a bit fuzzy around the edges. His vision narrowed to the shape of the black haired man above him, and he felt Sirius buried fully within him, his hips resting snug against Remus' arse, and he could tell by the tension in his shoulders that he was holding back. He swallowed, licked his lips, and spoke.

"God, Sirius, just fuck me."

Sirius' face relaxed into that familiar, self-satisfied grin. He pulled back and started to thrust, first slowly, then much faster, settling into a comfortable rhythm. Remus had felt open before but now Sirius was inside him and it was so much more, and he wondered why they didn't do this more often, because if this was Sirius' way of taking care of him, he approved. He reached up and pulled Sirius down to him, changing their angle slightly, and their chests rubbed together as Sirius pumped his hips and Remus rode him, bent nearly in half, his legs flung over Sirius' shoulders. They kissed, hard and harsh, and nipped at each other's ears and cheeks and noses. Then Sirius began to growl low in his throat, nearly there, so Remus squeezed his muscles a bit, milking Sirius' cock, and he came, shouting.

They lay there for a bit, heart rates slowing, then Sirius slipped out of Remus and rolled over onto his back. Remus pulled the pillow out from under him and stretched his legs out straight, then watched idly as Sirius felt along the table for his wand. He whispered "nox," and he bedroom went dark but for the faint light of the early crescent moon.

"So," Sirius asked, pulling Remus closer, "did I pass the test?"

Remus burrowed into Sirius' shoulder, humming a bit to himself "With flying colors, as always," he murmured.

* * *

 

Next morning, Sirius pushed back his empty plate and tipped back in his chair. "Well, we should get to work, shouldn't we?"

Harry nodded, and began to gather some of the plates on the table.

Remus, who was still reading the Prophet, said, "Actually, I have other plans."

Sirius looked at Harry, confused, then said, "Remus, I thought--"

"How about a bit of Quidditch and a picnic lunch? It's a hot day; we could swim in the pond."

Harry stood up, shouting, "I'll get my Snitch! I think I have some swim trunks!" and ran out of the room.

Sirius looked from the door to Remus, and raised an eyebrow.

Remus smiled. "Surprise."


End file.
